The caring for finger nails is well known. One of the methods used to care for finger nails is a french manicure that accentuates the white that naturally appears at the tip of the natural nail. The method involves applying a white or off-white polish in a uniform line at the tip of the nail while not applying such polish to the remainder of the nail. The remainder of the nail is that portion extending from the tip of the nail to the cuticle of the nail.
One method of obtaining a french manicure is by employing a highly skilled manicurist. A highly skilled manicurist is required because not all manicurists are capable of applying the polish along a uniform line at the exact location. Even though some manicurists believe that they possess the requisite skills to provide a french manicure, they fail. It then becomes necessary to remove the polish at the tip and apply polish in a conventional manicure. Accordingly, obtaining a french manicure from a manicurist is difficult, if not impossible, time consuming and expensive.
Also, a french manicure may be obtained by attaching masking tape to the tip of a nail before applying polish to the tip. The polish is then applied and the tape removed after the polish dries. This procedure is accomplished by using a kit, such as that sold by Orly International Inc. under the name ORLY French Manicure. However, because the polish dries simultaneously on the tape and along the tip of the nail, a portion of the polish along the tip may be removed with the tape, which causes irregularities along the line of the french manicure. When this occurs, the polish must be removed, new tape applied and the polish re-applied. The application of the masking tape is time consuming and the line of the manicure is not regular and is not as attractive as one desires.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is used when applying polish to a tip of a finger nail to obtain a french manicure.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kit that is adapted for applying polish to a tip of a finger nail to obtain a french manicure.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of applying polish to a tip of a finger nail to obtain a french manicure.